Eye of Providence
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: James is forced out of retirement not because he wants to but because he needs to. Lara needs to find the truth about her family. This is where their paths cross. Based on the Daniel Craig era and Angelina Jolie era.


Title: Eye of Providence

Author: Lostinfantasy9918

Spoilers: James Bond – Daniel Craig era (Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, Spectre)/ Tomb Raider Movie Duology with Angelina Jolie

Author's Notes: I always wanted to write a James Bond fanfic but somehow I didn't have the right story for it until one day I saw Daniel Craig in the first tomb raider movie which was recently. Then I knew I had the right purpose: a crossover. And now it begins…

Somewhere in Venice, Italy

"Q? I need that address now! I'm going to lose him!" – She continued to run as fast she could. She hoped it wasn't too late for James Bond. She hated herself for not knowing sooner

"Patience is a virtue, Lara, I'm doing the best I can!" – Q's mumbling voice wasn't helping as her pace continued but she stopped when she reached at the crossroads. – "Left? Right? Forward?" - The streets looked the same: she felt like she was in a maze, lost, nowhere to run to, the buildings looked the same and as much as she appreciated Venice, right then, she hated it. – "Q?"

"Got it! Turn left, then turn of the second right and it's the third building on your left. Second floor." - She repeated Q's instructions mentally to herself and resumed her pace and after a couple of minutes she reached her destination point: she opened the old wooden front door and climbed the stairs slower: she draw her guns pointing to her front.

Each step she took was slower as the light became more and more faint and she entered the corridor: bleak and dark. At the very end, there was a door, slightly opened.

"Lara?... Lara?" – She ignored Q's calling: the door was slightly opened and carefully she opened it when she reached after she walked it.

Little attention she pay to the room as she saw someone on the floor, laying down and blood soaking the jacket. - "James?" – She promptly walked towards to whom appeared to be Bond but stopped when she heard the click of a gun. She felt the cold steel touching the back of her head. - "Freeze. Hands up." – She heard a male voice, almost whispering but secure. She had no choice but to follow the man's ominous suggestion, slowly but steady: she was furious with herself for being that reckless ignoring the fact whoever he was, he was good enough to escape her sight.

"Take three steps forward, hands behind your head." – She followed his orders just enough to be close enough to a window.

"Lara?... Lara?" – She heard Q still trying desperately to contact but she in such condition, silence was the best course of action.

"You are already thinking if you should jump or not." – The man guess her thoughts to most of her disdain. – "Don't sweat it. You're not that fast or could you survive the fall. Toss your ear mic."

Again she obeyed and tossed the ear mic out of the window. - "On your knees…" – The man carefully approached her as she bent her knees and removed her guns. – "Heckler & Koch USP Match… the signature gun for Lady Lara Croft."

The man only met Lara's silence. – "The Silent treatment…"

"Who sent you?" – He insisted as he walked back to keep a safe distance.

Lara tried to remain calm as she possibly could: she glared at that man laying down on the floor: he had to be James. - "Do you expect me to talk?" – She tried to lure the man into distraction as she tried to find a way to reach who appeared to be James.

"No… but I expect you to listen." – The quick remark was about to be interrupted by her but the man continued before she could talk again. - "Two weeks ago, you teamed up with a double oh agent to investigate the death of a retired double agent who used to be at her majesty' service but secretly was working for the Illuminati. A traitor… Ann Miller was her name, am I right?"

Lara frowned when the man mentioned the name "Ann Miller" and the man realized it. – "Yes, the mistress of Lord Richard Croft, your father, isn't that right Lady Croft?"

That one was new. Hardly could she think her father was capable of betraying her mother like that, especially with a family friend but rapidly that thought vanished as the man continued to talk. – "But as many secrets as that woman could have, what if I told you the real traitor was someone else? Maybe someone closer to you? Did you ever stop to think about it?" – It made sense for Lara: for days, they have been searching for clues to make sense but something wasn't adding up and that only encouraged him to continue. – "Of course I'm right. No one told you why someone would murder a seventyish old woman with more secrets in her pinkie finger than you in your entire closet."

"What's in for you?" – Lara spoke with a mist of disdain and intrigue.

"Payback…"

"Payback?" – Lara frowned.

"Clearly he has more enemies than friends."

"He?"

"Well Lady Croft, the traitor you're looking for, is right there laying down, soaking on his own blood. Who else but James Bond?!"

"To be continued…"


End file.
